It is the purpose of the research proposed herein to examine the relationship between 13C, 15N and 1H nmr chemical shifts and the conformations of certain small molecules and insulin. Shift reagents will be used to calculate the conformations of lactams and the interaction of chiral shift reagents with chiral substrates will be studied. Relaxation time measurements will supplement these conformational studies. Specifically labelled compounds will be synthesized as needed.